1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dome type surveillance camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is an omnidirectional camera that includes a plurality of cameras and can image areas in all directions. For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-115374, an omnidirectional camera that can acquire a seamless and omnidirectional image and improves the accuracy of measuring location information based on a GPS signal is disclosed.
Even the omnidirectional camera needs to intensively image an area in a predetermined direction in some cases. However, since the plurality of cameras are fixed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-115374, the area in the predetermined direction cannot be intensively imaged.